Tattoos
by MermaidsAndOpenSeas
Summary: Oneshot/drabble with Cora Gallagher, Captain Jack, and their little treasure. Fluff.


Tattoos

I stood proud at tha helm o' me husband's ship as we sailed though tha Caribbean waters. Tha sun was stiflin', an' me hair was a tangled mess in a ponytail at tha nape o' me neck. Jus' clad in me boots, tri-corner hat, an' a light green dress an' red bodice. It blew softly ta tha ocean's salty breeze. But tha heat was unforgivin', an' it slowed tha crew down a bit. No clouds adornin' tha sky, givin' tha sun all tha more opportunity ta suffocate us all.

Me little Melle was in our cabin, nappin' tha afternoon away. She was a rowdy thing, an' as much as I loved 'er smile, 'er mom was always understandin' when it tired her out. Tha four year old 'ad her father's spirit fer certain, also attained some o' me own passion, I believed. Twasn't till her tha' I realized 'ow much I'd have been missin' out on if she hadn't come inta our lifes. Tha minute I got ta 'old her, me entire world stopped an' suddenly it began ta circle 'round her instead. It was total gravitation toward tha' little girl. Once I'd 'eard Jack say tha' not all treasure was silver an' gold. Our tiny Melle was a rare treasure indeed.

A smile rose upon me lips as I watched Jack fiddlin' wit' some ropes on tha mast. Took me so blasted long ta admit I'd taken a fancy ta 'im. 'e was a rare treasure as well. Long dreadlocks an' otha' sorts o' plaits overlyin' his bare back, bits o' tattoos an' scars peakin' out from under. Ratty blue breeches still on, o' course, though unfortunate fer meself, an' tha signature red sash o' his. Clad in 'is old brown boots. Certainly a sight ta behold, an' one I wouldn't trade fer anytin' else. Beyond him was tha never endin' seas, free fer us ta explore long as we wished. Tha horizon oughta be a sin fer lookin' so beautiful. Tha captain oughta be as well. Those back muscles an' arms were torment ta watch work beneath tha bronzed skin. Fine sailor, 'e was. Smart man, too. A good one at tha'. Tha myth o' Captain Jack Sparrow was quite somethin' an' feared by many. But once all tha's striped away an' I jus' 'ad me Jack, tha's who I fell in love wit.

"Headin', Mrs. Sparrow?" one o' tha crewmates, Mack, asked as 'e came up tha steps.

"Two degrees starboard, we're 'eaded."

He grinned an' leapt back from where 'e came. Anudder set o' footsteps approached, smaller an' lighter than Mack's. I only 'ad one suspicion.

"Melle, sweet'eart, how many times 'ave me _or _yer da told ye not ta run up these stairs alone?" I inquired seriously while raisin' an eyebrow.

Practically tha spittin' image o' her father. A bouncy lass wit' dark brown wavy 'air an' beautifully structured facial features. In 'er favorite dress, crème wit' blue floral patterns. Her skin tone was somethin' Jack passed along, golden in' tha sunlight. Only thing she acquired from me was 'er emerald green eyes. A sweet lil' pout crept onta 'er face, tha' same one her father used on me plenty o' time.

"Sorry, ma," she said.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come 'ere, me wee darlin', wanna help steer?"

She jumped an' clapped her hands tagether excitedly. I took a step back so tha' she was between me an' tha _Pearl. _Melle wrapped 'er small hands 'round tha wheel an' tilted her head ta look up at me, eyes wide an' sparklin'. I bent down ta give her a kiss on tha forehead.

"Not sleepy anymore?" I quizzed.

She shook 'er head vigorously an' replied wit' a,

"Nope," poppin' tha P. "Mummy?"

"Aye?"

She pushed against me legs takin' me outta tha way so she could remove herself from tha wheel. She leaned her lil' face through tha railin' an' hung onta either side, kneelin' down.

"How come just daddy has dose words on him?"

I looked back ta Jack an' realized what she meant.

"Tha tattoos, ye mean?"

Melle turned ta look at me again.

"Yeah. He has more den da other boys. He has dis many!" she exclaimed, holdin' her arms out ta their full length.

Wit' a chuckle, I felt meself smile wider.

"Why don't ye ask 'im yerself when he's done?" I suggested.

"O-tay," she complied.

Only took a minute er so till she perked up 'gain. She was playin' wit tha hem o' her dress before standin' up beside me. She only reached a little above me knees.

"Is he done yet?"

"Melle, patience. Ye'll ask 'im soon enough," I laughed.

As if on cue, tha devil o' which we spoke o', began makin' his way ta us, wipin' off some o' his sweat wit' an old rag. Tha second his feet touched tha helm, our daughter sprinted ta 'im an' latched onta his leg.

"What's this?" Jack chuckled, bendin' down ta pick 'er up.

She instantly withdrew, a look o' disgust on 'er face.

"Daddy! Yer all wet!" she shrieked.

His devlish grin only escalated.

"Nay, darlin'. It's just sweat," he explained.

Jack came ova' ta pay me company, his free arm slithered 'round me waist an' a scratchy kiss on tha mouth. I found meself cravin' more, an' when we pulled back, he winked.

"How're m'ladies doin' this afternoon?" he asked.

"Fine… although, Jack, this 'ere curious daughter o' yers has 'er mind all boggled," I told 'im.

He looked at Melle an' asked,

"Do you now? 'bout what?"

She spoke up 'efore I could answer.

"Dese! What are dey?" she said, her fingers tracin' all tha ink.

Jack raised a skeptical eyebrow, but complied an' set her down, kneelin' ta 'er level.

"Me tattoos, love?" he pointed ta tha one on his back, his arms, an' tha one on his chest.

She nodded her head, continuin',

"Dese too. Dere red, an' dis one is white." I saw she was referrin' ta tha bullet wounds an' tha long scar on tha inside o' his left forearm.

He looked ta me an' I smiled back. He 'ad so many stories ta tell.

"Well, me lil' love," he began, pointin' ta tha tattoo that draped from his back an' his upper arms, "this is a poem."

She looked at it in wonderment an' her eyes grew.

"What's dat mean?"

"A poem is like a song, so to speak, darlin'. Like the words o' a song. This 'ere poem is called the Desiderata."

I had a flashback ta when I, meself, first asked Jack 'bout tha poem. He recited it by heart. The way 'e told it did sound very much like a song, tha ocean waves crashin' against tha _Pearl's _hull like an orchestra.

Melle reached her fingertips out ta trace a few letters an' made a small,

"Oh." Then she pointed ta tha tattoo on 'is right forearm. "What 'bout dis?"

"This is a sparrow in flight o'er the ocean. Means I've said all tha seven seas," he answered sweetly.

Tha sight was somethin' ta behold, an' I didn't ever think I'd get used ta it. She was an angel sent inta our lives. Tha infamous Captain Sparrow explainin' ta 'is daughter 'bout his legends. Tha scene o' tha two o' em had me heart flutterin'. It was sumthin' I never knew I wanted.

Then he moved ta tha brandin' below it.

"_This _is not a tattoo, it's a branding. This means I'm a pirate. _P _for pirate, savvy?"

"Why are dese here? Do dey hurt you?" she inquired 'bout tha bullet wounds.

Jack sighed an' lines creased in 'is forehead.

"Those are wounds from when a very bad man tried ta shoot me."

She gasped an' hurriedly put her arms 'round his neck possessively an' shrieked,

"No! Dey can't! I will be sad, mummy will be sad!"

Me husband held our daughter in a protective embrace an' ran a hand ta soothe her tangled hair. He placed a kiss on top o' her crown an' tried ta calm 'er down.

"Nay, 'm not goin' anywhere, love. It didn't work, 'im still here. Do ye know why?" he pulled back ta flash her his lopsided smirk.

She met eyes wit' him, softly glistenin' wit' tears.

"Nuh-uh," she murmured.

He tickled underneath 'er arm fer a second so her smile sprout up 'gain.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he cheered.

Her face lit up instantly an' I felt mine do tha same. Lookin' behind me, I saw Cotton, an' nodded ta him ta take tha wheel. I took a step over an' picked up Melle. I kissed her on tha cheek an' she exclaimed,

"An' yer da best pirate in the ocean!"

Jack laughed, standin' back up.

"Right you are, princess. And nobody kills Captain Jack Sparrow," he stated.

"Or dey will be sorry! Right, mama?"

I gave her another kiss.

"Tha's exactly right, Melle," I promised.


End file.
